Doctor Ed
by DoctorEd17
Summary: The Doctor goes into a red hole and ends up in Peach Creek! Now he need the eds help to get back to his own universe. Rated K Might become a T. Please Read & Review
1. Ed Edd n Eddy

**I take no credit for this story or any of the characters being used in this fanfiction Ed Edd n Eddy rightfully belongs to cartoon network and Dr. who belongs to the BBC network**

**this story takes place before the big picture show on Ed Edd n Eddy, and after the doctor lost Rose Tyler and before meeting Martha Joe on Dr. who**

**thank you for your understanding begin reading now**

* * *

Doctor who & Ed Edd n Eddy

3 Heroes and 1 doctor united

Ed Edd n Eddy were sitting around at Eds backyard. Eddy was trying to come up with a new way to scam the kids out their money. Double D was busy looking around the grass for interesting insects. Ed was reading a new comic book series that said on the cover "Dr. who".

"This stinks I'm bored" said Eddy

"Ed, what comic book are you reading?" Asked Double D Who was not usually interested in comic books.

"I'm reading a new comic book that I got in the mail it's called ; it's about an alien who looks just like a human who travels in time and space in a British blue box called the TARDIS." Said Ed

"WHAT?!" Said Eddy "YOU SAID YOU DID NOT HAVE ANY MONEY! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME A JAWBREAKER!"

"But I did not buy it" said Ed "I did not even order it, it mysteriously came in my mailbox today with no clue where it came from."

"Strange" said Double D "why would someone want to give Ed a comic book and not tell him where its from."

"Forget that!" said Eddy "I just thought of a new scam!"

So the Eds forgot about the mysterious comic book and went to the junkyard to gather supplies to build Eddys new scam. Little do they know the comic book mysteriously began to glow blue.


	2. The Doctor

The doctor parked his TARDIS near the mysterious red hole that appeared in the middle of space. He gotten a weird and energy transmission from the red hole and decided to investigate it. When he got near it he discovered it was a natural gateway into a parallel universe.

The doctor was shocked as he had never in his 11 lives (counting the war Doctor) seen a natural gateway before. The doctor knew that traveling it to parallel universes was impossible without ripping the fabric of both realities. Just as he was thinking of how to get rid of the gateway the TARDIS was being pulled into the gateway! The doctor tried his very hardest to get away from there from his sonic screwdriver to deleting some rooms but alas the TARDIS was still going into the gateway. So the doctor did one thing... embraced it. Just as the TARDIS was about to enter the red hole he had just one thing to say.

"Well" said the doctor "Allons-y!"


	3. The Doctor comes to Peach Creak

Meanwhile the eds were doing a scam about soda. What look like soda was really turnip and grape juice with just a little bit of sparkling water to give it that bubbly look. Things are going well until….

"ummm Eddy?" Said Ed "can I get my comic book? I think I left it in the yard"

"yeah yeah whatever" just as Ed left he also said "numbskull"

"hey!" Said Rolf "Why does soda tastes like Rolf's turnips"

The other kids realized soda really was an spited it out and disgusted.

"You dorks are dead meat" said Kevin

"I want my money back!" Said Sarah

"It's not soda? Right on!" Said Johnny

"Oh dear" said Double D

"Run!" Said Eddy

Meanwhile with Ed…

"There's my comic book" said Ed as he picked it up. He began to notice the blue glow.

"Why is my book glowing?" thought Ed "I better show Double D" So he went to find his friends.

Back to the eds…

"We're toast" said Eddy at the junkyard "I told you this scam was a bad idea!" Said Double D

Just then Ed went through all the kids. Eddy thought he was coming to the rescue. But boy was he wrong.

"Double D!" Said Ed "my comic book's glowing!"

"Not now Ed!" Said Eddy "can't you see we are about to get beaten up!"

Just then the comic book glowed even brighter. bright enough to scare the kids away.

"Huh?" Said Eddy

Then the comic book began to float and glow even brighter.

A British blue box began to fly out of it.

"What the!" Said Eddy

"Strange, what would a British blue box be doing in a comic book and more importantly coming out of a comic book?" Asked Double D

The blue box landed right in front of them and a man wearing what looked like a business suit with a big brown coat came out of it.

"What?" Said Eddy

"What?" Said the man

"What?" Said Double D

"What?" Said the man again

"Cool!" Said Ed

"What!?" Said the man one more time


	4. The Meeting

"Who on earth are you?" Asked Double D

"I was going to ask the same thing about you" said the man

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Ed "he's the doctor!" Ed ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"He's a strong one" said the doctor "although I like to know where I am."

"Why you're in Peach Creek." Said Double D

"I'm sorry peach what?" Asked the doctor

"Peach Creek" said Double D

"It can't be…. There is no town called Peach Creek unless… No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!" Said the doctor as he ran back into the TARDIS. The Eds followed him inside.

Inside the TARDIS:

"that's strange" said the doctor "it's very very strange"

"what's strange and who are you!?" Asked Eddy "and whoa!" The Eds were admiring how big the TARDIS was on the inside.

"This… this is impossible!" Said Double D "This defies all laws of physics, nature, everything that I know of!"

"Cool, you have a nice spaceship doctor" said Ed

"Thank you" said the doctor "but how about this an answer for an answer?"

"Sounds reasonable" said Double D "why don't you go first?"

"Okay then, now where do I start?... oh why don't you tell me your names?" Said the doctor

"I am Ed!" Said Ed "protector of all things that are stinky like Sheldon" as he pulled out Sheldon Jr.

"That's the most disgusting thing I have ever smelled!" Said the doctor "Ed? Will you please put 'Sheldon Jr' away?"

"Okeydokey Smokey." Said Ed

"My name is also Edd but with two D's" said Double D "but you can call me Double D as not to confuse me with Ed."

"I will remember that"said the doctor

"and I am Eddy the King of the cul-de-sac."

"So you all basically have the same name?" Asked the doctor

"yep!" said Ed

"and you just wasted your question so it's our turn twice!" Said Eddy

"Eddy!" Said Double D "shame on you for taking advantages like this!"

"Actually he is right.. Eddy I mean so you can ask me two questions" said the doctor

Double D just glared at a as he asks a question.

"Okay Ed just told us your name is the doctor so Doctor who?"

"It's just the doctor I promised myself I would never give my true name" said the doctor

"OK then" said Eddy

"I have a question" said Double D "you said there was no town called Peach Creek so where are you from?"

"Good question" said the doctor "I am from another universe where Peach Creek and you guys don't exist. Now it's my turn."

"Why were you guys being chased by the other kids?"

"I'll answer you that question" said Double D "it was because of a scam that involved turnip's grape juice and sparkling water mix together to create fake sodas"

"you try to scam the kids how their money?" Asked the doctor uncomfortably

"yes we do" said Ed

"would you like one?" Said Eddy holding one up "only $.25"

"I would love one but I have a bank account of $0.00" said the doctor

"you never carry money?" Said Double D

"never in all my lives"

"my turn!" Said Ed "what are you doing in this universe?"

"Good question" said the doctor "you see I was investigating a redhole when all of a sudden the TARDIS that the name of my ship it stands for: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And here I am"

"Strange" said Double D "you came from a comic book that was glowing blue; show him Ed."

Ed gave the doctor the comic book in the doctor looked at it

"I'm guessing this comic books the reason I'm here in the first place" said the doctor

"I have a question"said Eddy "you said something was strange WHATS STRANGE!"

"First of all Eddy should really channel your voice volume and second normally when the TARDIS is in another universe everything shuts down because it separated from the time vortex but it looks like the TARDIS found a new time vortex to use that similar to mine universes Time vortex. Similar enough so I can travel through time and space but not back into my own universe." Said the doctor

"So you're stuck here doctor?" Asked Double D

"I'm afraid so" said the doctor

"I have one more question okay maybe more than one" said Eddy "Ed said you're an alien is that true?"

"Yes I am an alien" said the doctor

"So what species are you? I mean if you going to be stuck here can't we get to know you?" Asked Eddy

"I am from a planet called Gallfrey. And my species is known as the Time Lords I am the last of my kind the last of the Time Lords anymore questions about my biology or where I come from will have to wait until I get to know you better."

"Fine" said Eddy "so you want some help hiding your ship"

"Yes" said the doctor "I have no idea where anywhere is"

"Okay" said Eddy "ED move the ship"

"Buttered toast" said Ed as he went outside and lifted the ship and moved it toward Eddy's garage

"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a new friendship" said Eddy

* * *

**forgive the boring layout I am new in making fan fictions let alone entire stories so please read and review and give me your input.**

**The next chapter will depend on your input.**


	5. Perception Filter Trick

**Okay I lied I'm not going with the input I'm writing the story still. So please enjoy**

* * *

Meanwhile at the cul-de-sac….

"Nana the blue glow of doom is among us!" Said Rolf as he ran towards his home.

Nazz and Jimmy were at the playground when Sarah ran toward them.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Asked Jimmy "you look like you saw something scary."

Sarah told him what happened at the junkyard from Eddy and the fake sodas to Ed running to the junkyard with a blue glowing comic book.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Asked Nazz "the Eds could have like tricked you or something"

"If you're so sure they're why is Ed carrying a Big Blue box with the word police box on it towards Eddy's house?" Asked Jimmy as Ed ran past them with the Big Blue box."

"Okay something weird is going on here." Send Nazz

At Eddy's garage…..

"Okay Doctor you and your ship should be safe here for a while my parents are almost never home so they won't notice you or your ship here." Said Eddy as Ed put the TARDIS next to Eddy's dad's workbench.

"Your parents are never home most the time?" Asked the doctor "weird are universe this is"

"ED!"

"Oh no it's Sarah, Sarah Bad for Ed!" Said Ed

"Do Eds parents spoil her a lot?" Asked the doctor

"You don't know the half of it." Said Eddy

"ED!" says Sarah as she ripped open the garage door but when you see in there again you just see the three Eds no Doctor no TARDIS

"Ed where is the Big Blue box you are carrying?" Asked Sarah nicely obviously faking

"what Big Blue box Sarah?" Asked all three Eds at once

"look I know that Big Blue box is in here I saw you carrying it into this room now tell me where is or I'll tell mom!" Says Sarah

then all of a sudden the electric drill comes alive and hops towards Sarah who is surprised by this then the lights flickered, the saws bigger turn on and off, and last but not least it was a big voice that said "get away from those boys leave your brother alone don't bother him again if you do I'll make sure to haunt you for the rest of your very short life you have been warned."

Sarah got scared at first but thought the Eds were doing it and went towards them again but this time everything turned on and off at once and the big voice said again "I have warned you now face my wrath!"

Sarah then got so scared that she ran away crying and screaming.

The Eds then saw the TARDIS reappearing and the doctor coming out of it.

"How did you do that?" Asked Double D

"I used a perception filter to make the TARDIS invisible to Sarah but not all three of you then I used my sonic screwdriver to play around with the lights and tools.

"Neat trick Doctor" said Eddy "you practically scared the life out of her!"

"Thank you Eddy" said the doctor "although I might do something worse to you if you try to scam me"

"okay message received." Said Eddy

"Doctor what is a perception filter?" Asked Ed

"Well A perception filter is a telepathic effect which misdirected the senses around itself or the person using it. Like you see something with a perception filter you know it's there but you don't want know it there." Said the doctor

"well I'm impressed" said Double D

"cool" said Ed

"do you have one of those 'perception filters' you call them?" Asked Eddy

"Eddy what are you up to?" Asked Double D

"oh nothing important for you to worry about" said Eddy as the doctor gave Eddy a high tech looking device.

"Except to prank Kevin hard-core!" Thought Eddy


End file.
